


Centro d'attenzione

by donutgladiator



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU!Pose, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Lapdance, Love, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Song: Break My Heart (Dua Lipa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Pose!AUEddie lavora in un sexy shop e balla per coloro che lo vengono a guardare, tra cui, da un paio di settimane Richard, a cui farà un'offerta che non potrà rifiutare.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Centro d'attenzione

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa a Esploratori del Polyverso organizzato da Lande di fandom  
> Rating: NSFW | warning: Alternate Universe | genere: Erotico  
> Break My Heart, Dua Lipa | protagonista maschile

_Mi sto innamorando di colui che potrebbe spezzarmi il cuore?_

I suoi occhi vagavano sul corpo dietro allo schermo.

Separato da uno strato sottile di vetro, lo osservava muoversi, non riuscendo a staccargli lo sguardo di dosso. I capelli neri si muovevano con dolcezza a incorniciare i lati del viso delicato e pulito, aveva una sottoveste chiara e trasparente, e al di sotto si riusciva a scorgere l’intimo, di un innocente colore verde, che risaltava sulla carnagione chiara del giovane.

Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa l’aveva spinto in quel sexy shop. Forse la scommessa con Bill e Stan lo aveva spinto all’inizio, ma poi, dopo la prima volta in cui era entrato dietro la prima tenda che gli era capitata sotto mano sul retro del negozio, la scommessa non aveva più avuto significato e Richie era comunque tornato in quel luogo.

Quando la serranda si era alzata e aveva mostrato il giovane non era più riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, e nonostante fosse ormai la quarta volta in due settimane che tornava, non riusciva ancora a staccare lo sguardo, guardando l’altro muoversi e stringerlo sempre di più tra le grinfie di un sentimento che non avrebbe dovuto e potuto provare.

Spendere del denaro per guardare spettacoli succinti sul retro di un sexy shop non era qualcosa da lui, soprattutto perché non avrebbe mai pensato di essere interessato a quello che gli era comparso dietro il vetro. Se qualcuno l’avesse scoperto tutta la facciata che aveva costruito sarebbe andata a farsi benedire.

Ma in quel momento tutto quello che importava era il giovane dietro quel vetro, che continuava a ballare per lui, sorridendogli.

“Vieni spesso ultimamente, come ti chiami?” chiese con una voce delicata ma allo stesso tempo decisa. Era innegabile che fosse un uomo, nonostante il suo aspetto e i vestiti potessero suggerire il contrario, la sua voce non voleva nasconderlo.

Chissà perché si trovava lì, dietro quel vetro.

Fece un colpo di tosse schiarendosi la voce: “Richard.” disse, sbattendo le palpebre a disagio che l’altro gli avesse rivolto la parola. Non credeva fosse possibile parlare con loro e soprattutto non immaginava che si riuscisse a sentire dall’altra parte del vetro.

“Richard…”

Il giovane ripeté il suo nome con un tono che lo fece arrossire senza un reale motivo, mentre le sue mani si muovevano lungo il suo corpo in maniera sensuale. Richie iniziò a sentire un caldo sempre più opprimente nella zona inguinale.

“Ti piace quello che vedi, Richard?” domandò l’altro scivolando a terra mentre apriva le gambe e lo osservava negli occhi.

_Dici il mio nome come non l’ho mai sentito prima…_

Gli piaceva il modo in cui l’altro si rivolgeva a lui, come pronunciava il suo nome, con quella dolcezza ma allo stesso tempo durezza nel tono di voce.

Annuì, non rispondendo direttamente alla domanda e l’altro risalì lentamente, per poi iniziare a passare le mani tra i suoi capelli, non distogliendo lo sguardo ceruleo dal suo spettatore.

“Se vuoi… tra mezz’ora il mio turno è finito.”

Sgranò gli occhi nel sentirlo pronunciare quelle parole, capendo benissimo l’implicazione che il tono e l’informazione nascondevano.

All’altro scappò una risata, mentre si poggiava sulla sedia e faceva andare la testa verso l’indietro, probabilmente osservando l’espressione confusa sul suo volto.

E quel suono cristallino lo mandò ancora più in confusione, lo avrebbe ascoltato ridere per ore se avesse potuto.

“Non ti morderò… a meno che tu non lo voglia.”

La serranda iniziò lentamente ad abbassarsi per risparmiargli la vergogna che stava provando in quel momento nel non sapere minimamente cosa rispondere all’altro.

“A dopo…” sussurrò l’altro mandandogli un bacio invisibile mentre pian piano la serranda si chiudeva tra loro.

Il cuore gli correva all’impazzata.

Osservò le monetine che ancora gli rimanevano tra le mani e le infilò in tasca, portandosi poi le mani sul volto, arrossendo a scoppio ritardato e rimanendo per qualche minuto seduto su quella sedia, incerto su cosa fare.

Non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto il nome.

_Sono indeciso, ma allo stesso tempo lo so per certo,_

_spero di non essere l’unico che sente tutto questo_

Alla fine aveva deciso di aspettarlo fuori dal negozio e nei quaranta minuti di attesa, nella strada illuminata solo dalla luce di lampioni, aveva pensato a talmente tante cose insieme e aveva imboccato la via di casa talmente tante volte che ormai aveva perso il conto.

“Alla fine hai deciso di aspettarmi…” la voce del giovane gli risuonò nelle orecchie improvvisa, facendolo sobbalzare.

Si girò verso di lui e il cuore riprese il battito accelerato che assumeva ogni volta in cui se lo ritrovava davanti. Anche con un giubbotto troppo grande per il suo fisico e una sciarpa lanuginosa di colore blu rimaneva comunque la persona più bella che avesse mai visto.

Gli si avvicinò e notò che era leggermente più basso di lui, nonostante portasse delle scarpe con il tacco.

Nella sua mente cercava solo di trovare una frase che non lo facesse passare per un completo idiota ma si trovò di nuovo ad annuire.

Il giovane sorrise di nuovo, divertito.

“Sei un tipo di molte parole vedo.”

Era la prima volta che qualcuno ironizzava sul fatto che non parlasse, cosa che avrebbe sicuramente fatto ridere tutti i suoi amici, dato che era sempre quello più loquace tra tutti.

Deglutì di nuovo e scosse la testa.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese, prima che scordasse nuovamente di fargli quella domanda essenziale.

“Chiamami Eddie.”

Annuì di nuovo e si limitò a guardarlo più da vicino, scoprendo che i suoi lineamenti erano molto più spigolosi di quello che gli erano inizialmente sembrati da dietro il vetro, illuminato da una luce rossastra. Era ancora più attraente di quanto immaginasse.

“Richard, hai una macchina?” domandò l’altro.

“Sì, l’ho parcheggiata al prossimo isolato.”

Eddie annuì e sorrise di nuovo, lo prese per mano: “Guidami.” sussurrò sensuale.

_Sai che puoi ottenere quello che vuoi da me_

_tutto quello che vuoi_

Eddie si tolse lentamente il cappotto, sensuale come quando ballava per lui dietro al vetro, e scoprì la pelle bianca, coperta dalla veste leggera che gli aveva visto per tutta la serata, mentre Richie chiudeva la porta come ipnotizzato e ancora incredulo di averlo portato fino a casa sua.

Cosa gli era passato in mente? Ritornò con la mente alla macchina e scosse la testa a ripensare che aveva accettato di portarlo da lui per quella notte.

“Che fai? Vieni o devo venire a prenderti io?” non finì nemmeno la domanda che si avvicinò all’altro, ancora alla porta, un sorriso sul volto.

“Non è da me, di solito non faccio cose del genere.”

“Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi, ho bisogno di un posto dove stare e tu me lo permetti per questa notte, se poi voglio ricambiarti in qualche modo… beh, sarà pur affar mio, no?”

Non faceva una piega.

Eddie si avvicinò a lui e raggiunse le sue labbra. Fu un bacio dolce, come se avesse paura di spezzare qualcosa in quell’atmosfera. Chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì lentamente, mentre si separava dalle sue labbra e gli sorrideva sensuale, prendendogli la cravatta tra le dita affusolate, tirandolo piano verso di lui, indietreggiando fino alla camera da letto, lasciando che l’altro, intrappolato nell’incantesimo che gli aveva lanciato, lo seguisse mantenendo fisso lo sguardo su di lui.

“Volevo farlo da parecchio.” sussurrò mentre si fermava di fronte al letto, sciogliendo il nodo della cravatta di Richie.

“Anch’io.” sussurrò l’altro, bloccando la sua mano, spingendosi di nuovo verso di lui, chiudendo la distanza tra le loro labbra.

Lui aveva un sapore dolce e le labbra morbide come quelle di una donna e per quanto strana, questa cosa gli piaceva. Si fece più impetuoso e dischiuse le labbra, lasciando che le loro lingue si incontrassero.

La mano di Eddie si posò sopra il cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro, mentre lui, con gli occhi socchiusi, continuava in quello che stava diventando un bacio infinito, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli corvini, tirando piano le punte. Era da quando l’aveva visto per la prima che aveva provato un desiderio per il suo corpo, per quelle labbra.

Averlo a casa sua, baciarlo, non sembrava nemmeno reale.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra e gli sorrise, mentre Eddie portava le mani al lato del suo collo, togliendo la cravatta e lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

A Eddie scappò un gemito quando sentì la mano dell’altro alzargli lentamente la veste, sfiorargli la pelle nuda e stringersi sulle sue natiche, che s’indurirono d’istinto per un attimo, per poi rilassarsi e lasciarlo fare. La sua pelle era liscia al tatto e, così come il resto del suo corpo, era bollente.

“Ti ho fatto sciogliere.” sussurrò Eddie, di nuovo vicino alle sue labbra, baciandolo di nuovo, mentre il volto si arrossava leggermente e il respiro si faceva più pesante.

Le sue mani avevano raggiunto la cintura di Richard e l’avevano magistralmente sbottonata, e con un gesto non troppo delicato l’altro li aveva abbassati per poi toglierli definitivamente, mentre Eddie si preoccupava di sbottonargli la camicia e farlo rimanere a torso nudo, solo con la biancheria indosso.

Eddie si staccò quindi da lui e indietreggiò appena, osservandolo per un interminabile istante, come se stesse valutando se fosse degno di lui. Con un sorriso abbassò le spalline della veste verde e poi, in un movimento sensuale, la fece cadere a terra, ridendo e facendogli un cenno di avvicinarsi a lui.

Si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi ma non si dissero niente, continuando solo a respirare.

L’espressione provocante di Eddie sembrava sfidarlo ad avvicinarsi di nuovo alle sue labbra, che schioccarono.

Richard non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si spinse in avanti e con la destra gli afferrò con decisione ma anche dolcezza i capelli, strappando all’altro un gemito di sorpresa e piacere; per poi alzargli il volto verso di lui e sorridere.

“Cosa mi hai fatto?” sussurrò, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

_Adesso non posso lasciarti andare_

Quella bocca era calda, sottile ma morbida nel protendersi e nell’accogliere le sue labbra più irruente e carnose. Si schiusero subito per raggiungere la lingua dell’altro e Richard strinse più forte il fianco magro quando le loro salive si mischiarono.

Era come assuefatto dal suo profumo dolciastro, dalla sua pelle morbida e dal passare le mani tra i suoi capelli scuri e lisci, che cadevano lungo il collo.

Sentì le dita dell’altro percorrergli i bicipiti, le spalle e poi allacciarsi dietro al suo collo. I loro corpi premettero di più l’uno contro l’altro, le bocche ancora perse in un bacio, i pensieri focalizzati verso un unico impellente richiamo.

Richard si mosse nuovamente, staccandosi da lui, poi, con dolcezza, gli tirò nuovamente i capelli, a Eddie scappò un altro gemito e si lasciò spingere in avanti.

Incontrato il materasso, Richard piegò appena il suo corpo, lasciando che capisse quello che voleva facesse.

Il giovane si aggrappò con una mano alle lenzuola e indietreggiò sul materasso, sorridendogli, invitandolo con un cenno a raggiungerlo, passando la lingua sulle labbra.

Richard recuperò un preservativo dal cassettone vicino e ricambiando quel sorriso gattonò sul letto, avvicinandosi di nuovo, avventandosi di nuovo in un bacio irruento ma passionale.

Eddie gli prese il preservativo dalle mani, aprendolo. Allungò poi le mani sui suoi boxer e li abbassò con decisione, indugiando appena col suo tocco, costatando che l’altro era già eretto senza che lo avesse minimamente toccato, cosa che rimediò in quel preciso momento.

“Ti voglio dentro di me.”

Non fu costretto a ripeterlo due volte.

“Lascia che ti guidi.” aggiunse, per poi farlo sdraiare sotto di lui e mettendoglisi a cavalcioni sopra, in una mossa sensuale che lasciò per un attimo l’altro senza parole.

Si prese qualche istante per guardarlo, nudo e accaldato sopra di lui, che passava la mano tra i capelli sudati, portandoli indietro per non avere le ciocche fastidiose che gli cadevano sugli occhi. Sorrise e si sporse in avanti, avvicinandosi di nuovo alle sue labbra scoccandogli un bacio leggero.

Un attimo dopo, forse in maniera troppo irruenta, Richard strappò le mutandine di pizzo che copriva la nudità dell’altro, fermandosi di nuovo a guardarlo.

Eddie, si spinse verso di lui e scoccò un veloce bacio sulle sue labbra, poi, allontanandosi, si posò con la mano destra sulle labbra dell’altro, spingendo appena l’indice e il medio, aspettando l’invito a procedere. L’altro socchiuse le labbra e accolse le dita, leccandole con la punta della lingua, succhiandole mentre le proprie dita si stringevano sulla pelle dell’altro, affondando le unghie sulle sue cosce.

Tolse lentamente le dita dalle sue labbra e le portò, bagnate dalla sua saliva, a farsi strada dentro di lui, mentre Richard lo ammirava a bocca aperta, che si preparava ad accoglierlo, sospirando di piacere per qualche istante prima di guidarlo finalmente dentro di lui.

Fece un movimento delicato, non troppo irruento, cercando di farsi strada con dolcezza, nonostante l’altro non fosse preparato al meglio e in un istante lo sentì avvolgerlo completamente, come se anche l’altro non aspettasse che quel momento.

Le mani si spostarono lungo i suoi fianchi, risalendo sul punto vita, mentre con dolcezza si muoveva sotto la sua guida, cercando di non fargli male ma perdendo pian piano il senso di quanto faceva, spingendosi sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, cercando un piacere che non tardò ad arrivare.

Gli occhi annebbiati e le mani strette sulla sua pelle, si alzò dal materasso e spinse con più irruenza, prendendo il controllo, baciandogli la spalla per risalire sempre più in alto, lasciando dei piccoli segni con i denti, stupendosi per i gemiti dell’altro.

Il ritmo si fece più rapido, lo sentiva fremere sotto di lui.

Eddie gli prese i capelli e lo rialzò verso di lui, baciandolo passionale sulle labbra, succhiando poi il labbro inferiore, mentre con la mano libera si spostava sul suo petto e stimolava con le dita un capezzolo, stuzzicandolo.

Richard gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, mordicchiandogli poi piano il collo, ansimando di nuovo e sussurrando il suo nome.

“Richard…” disse l’altro mentre si avvinghiava ancora di più al suo corpo sudato.

_Dici il mio nome come non l’ho mai sentito prima…_

Si buttò sfinito sul letto e respirò affannato. Aveva fame, caldo e al tempo stesso avrebbe dormito per ore e ricominciato di nuovo a baciare Eddie, sdraiato di fianco a lui, che lo osservava con la coda dell'occhio e sorrideva.

Entrambi respiravano affannati, i vestiti abbandonati sul pavimento, le lenzuola sfatte, i loro corpi sudati e sporchi del loro stesso seme.

“Beh, Richie” iniziò Eddie, chiamandolo con il suo soprannome: “quando ti sciogli non sei niente male.” concluse con una leggera risata, rotolando verso di lui e posando un braccio sul suo petto.

Richard sorrise e gli rubò un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Grazie."


End file.
